This invention relates to an improved dolly useful for erecting, disassembling and transporting parts or modules of a modular wall system.
The need for more efficient utilization of space in schools, auditoriums, convention halls, office buildings and the like has resulted in the development of portable space dividers and partitions which may be erected in finished rooms after installation of carpets and ceilings without damage to either and which may be removed or relocated therein as the need arises. An example of such a wall is the modular wall system described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,328. The modules for such walls typically measure 4 feet .times. 8 feet .times. 3 inches and weigh 150 lbs. and accordingly require at least two men to handle each module during erection and disassembly of a wall. Moreover, the modules are awkward to handle even with two men and because of the metal framing defining sharp edges and corners are occasionally the cause of injury to the workmen during erection and removal of walls. Because of the ever increasing costs of labor as well as the unavailability of manpower in maintenance crews for erecting such walls, there is need for a dolly that may be used by one man for safely and efficiently erecting and disassembling such a modular wall system. Furthermore, the increasingly stringent safety standards imposed by government regulations and the liability incurred due to injuries sustained by workers on the job make it mandatory that risk of injury in erecting modular walls be minimized.